


Tea

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Marcus Flint Arse, Minor Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: All Neville needs is some fire whiskey and tea it seems. Oh, and good friends.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Paneville





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Paneville_November 2020
> 
> Prompt: Tea
> 
> *I am posting two tonight since my one for Monday was posted so late . I think I got one in before Midnight and the other one after, so maybe I only posted once a day. lol* 
> 
> Enjoy

TEA

Neville Longbottom sat at the end of the pub talking to his good friend and pub owner Hannah Abbott. His sipped his drink as his eyes continued to flicker over to the couple at the table in the corner, Marcus Flint and Pansy Parkinson.

“You are going to go barmy if you keep looking over at them." Hannah mentioned.

“What does she even see in him? He's just as big an arse now as he was in school.” Neville tipped his tumbler of whiskey back and motioned for another.

Hannah refilled his drink and asked, “Have you ever tried asking her out?”

“Have you ever seen her without him attached to her in the last six months?” Neville inquired.

* * *

Two hours later found Neville a bit tipsy, but much braver. He stood and walked over to the table that Pansy was still sitting at only she was alone as Marcus had left it seemed. _‘When did that happen’_ he thought.

“Neville!” Pansy squealed as she stood, wobbling a bit, as she did to place her arms around his waist hugging him close.

Neither noticed the silver ocelot glide out through the window. Hannah knew both her friends were in no shop to Floo or Apparate so she called in reinforcements, hopefully they would arrive soon.

“Pansy! What piss poor excuse does Flint have that he left his beautiful witch all alone?” He was still holding her as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

Leaning her head back to look at him proper, “He went home to his wife.”

“Wife?” He suddenly noticed the deep sadness in her eyes.

Pulling back from him she sat down only to cuss as tears started to flow from her eyes. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t cry when I know that I don’t matter.”

“Fuck that! You matter; just find a wizard that wants you and not as his secret.” Neville stated.

“Well, I can’t very well be out in the open with him, now can I?” She asked rolling her eyes.

Neville gave her a pointed look then waved his hands about the pub, “You are quiet literally out in the open with him here.”

Huffing she said, “You know no one knows we are together that way.”

“Everyone knows or at least they assume.” Shaking his head.

* * *

Moments later, Draco and Hermione came walking in as Hannah pointed to the table in the corner; at the two arguing with one another.

Draco nodded as they headed over, “Okay, okay, separate corners you two. I think it is time we got some Sober-Ups into the both of you before you start the third Wizarding War. We’re still recuperating the second one.”

Hermione went to guide Neville to stand but he shook her off, “No, I want to finish this.”

Hermione looked to Draco for assistance. Pansy piped up, “I want too also.”

Draco blew out a breath, “Fine, finish this, but do it sober and over tea.”

They both nodded in agreement.


End file.
